everywhere nowhere
by orenji-ichigo
Summary: [RyoSaku] Haunting shadows of a certain cat eyed boy follows Sakuno everywhere she goes... she can't keep on running and running, can she? A one shot.


**Dedicated to all the RyoSaku fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes: **My second RyoSaku one-shot Fic! It was inspired after I read the reviews of my first one and I... well, decided to make a better Fic if my first one-shot didn't satisfy most readers. Oh, just a little message to my earlier reviewers... I don't get offended when you criticize me about my way of writing. Actually, I find them inspiring! So, don't worry about it! But anyway... here's a new Fic from orenji-ichigo!

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own P.o.T... so please don't sue.

_Have fun reading!_

**everywhere nowhere**

By: Orange Strawberry AKA Yumie

**_APeek in theLife of the Queen of J-Pop_**

**Sakuno's P.O.V**

It's been years since I saw the cocky smirk of Echizen Ryoma, my first love. People did say once that first love never dies didn't they? I guess I've been a victim to support the statement.

Ever since I left Seigaku for high school in America, I never saw his face again. Needless to say, even still, my heart didn't let me forget about him. However, my mind was able to find a way to get him out of my head. I found a new hobby to concentrate on. It was singing.

"Mou, Sakuno... I really advise you to stop 'focusing' on Ryoma-sama! You should move on with your life, I mean, it's been nearly 5 years!" I recalled a friend of mine from the past say. She was or is still the president of the Echizen Ryoma fan club. Her name is Osakada Tomoka.

The fan club started from only girls from Seigaku, but, ever since Ryoma stepped into the professional world of tennis, girls from all over Japan... or maybe from all over the world began swooning over him. I have friends here in America who fans over him as well.

"Sakuno... I'm really sorry to say this to you, but... Ryoma-sama... he, already has a girlfriend back here..." I remember Tomo-chan continued on with her story.

Girlfriend... it tore me apart when I heard that he had one... who wasn't me. I can't blame him either, for causing all the pieces of my heart to shatter and me to leave and clean up. I never actually _did _anything to get his heart... except by worrying for him, watch him in his every matches... and cheer him on in all the things he did.

We went on a date once too, well, maybe not a date. After all, it was my grandmother's request of him to accompany me get my racket restrung. He was just being nice and accepting the offer.

"Don't worry, you'll get over him. It's only a puppy love, Sakuno. A small little crush." I called to my mind of what my grandmother used to say.

I wish she was right. If it had been a crush, I wouldn't have to suffer five long years of thinking of that brat, and mending my heart on the way. A crush... that I will eventually get over with. Yeah right, I'd yell at my grandma right now if she were here.

Well... maybe, not yell... but, I definitely blame her. I didn't do anything to this fixed feeling in my heart because she said I'd eventually get over it. However, still, all the blame will wound up back to me. I _did _let his gestures get to me. How his wonderful features move when he's playing a tennis game... how he acts towards me and how he shows off that cute smirk of his to others...

"Oi, Ryuzaki. Five minutes and you're on." a man came in, interrupting me from my reverie.

Five minutes... and I'm no longer Ryuzaki Sakuno. I'll be the Music Diva, the Queen of J-Pop. The one who takes up after Hamasaki Ayumi. I'll be a shining star.

"Remember to say 'thank you' in English after you finish singing. This is America, after all. You have to try your best and get the award for the most fluent English-speaking Japanese artist of the year to get their hearts."

"Understood, Wakami-sensei." I called out to my manager. His name is Wakami Hiromasa. He found me, a college student who was grieving over her torn heart the day I found out Ryoma-kun had a girlfriend.

"Good. Now, go out there and make me proud." he said with a wink as he closed the door.

I took a seat in front of the dressing table and looked at my reflection. I had incredibly thick make up on. It made me look horrendous if I was to go to the supermarket, but... it looks just fine for a diva about to go on stage.

Now I no longer tie my hair in braids for I find them only to bring back unwanted memories from my past. Unwanted memories from Echizen Ryoma. Instead, I cut it short up until just above my shoulders and styled it a little boyishly.

People said I looked younger, but tougher this way. Quite true, for I am no longer the Sakuno who apologizes for things she doesn't do, but the Sakuno who stands tall in front of people who tries to mock her. No longer the Sakuno who _lets _people push her around and be the shadow trailer of her friends. But... still the Sakuno who...

"You're up!" a voice called out from outside the dressing room.

I immediately snapped myself back to reality and walked out the door. I heaved a sigh before going up towards the curtains. _Relax... just do it like any other time... _I told myself.

"And in three... two... one! Go!" the cue went. I began walking nervously but somewhat steadily on stage. The curtains were up and screams began to burst from the audiences who came to my concert. My mind grew a bit blank for a while as I started to adjust myself to 'diva-mode'.

I walked up towards the standing microphone in the center of the stage and took a deep breath. "First of all, I thank you all for joining me here tonight." I uttered with a bit of self confidence as the scream grew louder in response. "I'll open the concert with a little song I composed myself called; You."

With that, I spun my brain even harder to get myself back on the road. I knew I had no problem on the lyrics for I have already remembered them by heart. All I need now was a little confidential boost, and I know just where to get it.

The music began to play as drummers and guitarists appeared from backstage. I remembered on who I based the song on and put on a slight frown. I had to express my feelings to the audience as well and I was just in the right mood.

I sang out the first few words as the stadium continued on to be filled with screams and shouts. They... loved me. The thought was enough to help me regain my pieces back together and give them my best effort.

Hearing their squeals, I pushed myself to go on and show a better attempt and soon, all I remember was me—singing to thousands of people... and enjoying it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You truly _are _the inheritor of the Queen of J-Pop title." Wakami-sensei cried out, half in tears as I entered back stage after ending the concert I had a blast in. "Way to go! You're sure to win the number one spot this year!"

"Thank you." I responded with a smile. True, I had been terrific. Maybe even the best I can be ever since I had my first live tour. The feeling of being loved by others was strong enough to push me that hard.

"Oh... come on. Stop crying! You're going to make me cry too..." he resumed on. I tilted my head in confusion as I touched my cheeks. There... was a bead of tear on them and I quickly wiped it away. _Why am I crying? _I asked myself, ordering my eyes to spill no more water.

"You have a backstage-permitted fan waiting for you in the dressing room, by the way. He's a pretty hot one too." my manager interrupted my thoughts as he winked mischievously.

"Alright... I'll be there as soon as I fix my make up." I retorted tiredly.

"You can reject the offer, you know. You seem down." he questioned me with a worried look.

"No, I'm fine. I wouldn't want to disappoint him. A star must always have her time for fans no matter what the cause!" I replied.

He nodded approvingly and beamed at me before walking away. "I'll wait for you outside. I'll clear out the exit for you."

"You do that." I smiled gratefully, heading for the toilet. I must've ruined my mascara to have cried. I better fix it quickly. I didn't know why I cared so much about how I look in front of this fan of mine. I had a feeling that I just had to... and I decided to obey them.

I took out a purse from below the drawers of my private lavatory and chose a black liquid mascara and put them on. _Why am I so excited to meet this fan? I never felt this much excitement in years... and it was only the excitement that I felt whenever I was about to watch Ryoma-kun in a game... _I thought, after finishing the last few touches of applying make-up.

I sighed as I dragged my feet heavily towards my dressing room. _Cheer up Sakuno. You always have to look your best for a fan! _I told myself.

Opening the door of the room, my heart jumped a bit to see a bush of flowers up at my face. I backed up a bit before saying, "Thank you for the flowers!" I acted as cheerful as possible, taking the bouquet of flowers from the hands of my admirer. I looked at him for a bit. He was tall... yes, tall enough to be taller than a me not wearing ten-centimeter boots. But too bad, for since I am, right now I'm still just about his height.

He was looking down and I noticed the white cap he was wearing. It was exactly the same cap Ryoma-kun used to wear during tennis practices... only, the R was now marked as an S.

I shifted and moved a bit at the silence that grew between us. I had to do something, "My name's Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"........" the man in front of me stayed silent. "Do... you remember me?"

I racked my brain for an answer. I had a tiny hope that he was the man I had been hoping for, that he was Echizen Ryoma, but I pushed it way into the farthest background for I know that it was next to impossible. Maybe he was a member of the fan club that I just met a few weeks ago... but I don't recall one having a voice as low as his.

"Um... I... I'm very _very _sorry but... I don't..." I admitted softly. Bowing apologetically.

".........." he kept on staying still as I noticed the slightest 'Echizen Ryoma' smirk forming on his lips. "You seem to have changed..."

I tilted my head in confusion. Once again, my feelings found the tiniest light of hope that this man standing before me was Echizen Ryoma. The man who seemed to be everywhere in my mind. The man who was always haunting my visions... but nowhere to be found.

"I... Um, excuse me?" I leaned, this time closing my face on to him.

"Maybe this will help me know..." he replied, jerking his head up suddenly and making his lips touch mine.

I looked back in horror. I couldn't make most of his face for my eyes led a sight straight to his... which were closed. Furthermore, his hair was covered with that cap of his. I ransacked my brain to find an answer of what to do. I couldn't kiss some stranger! But... I was enjoying this kiss the stranger gave me... heavens know why. Without realizing it, I kissed him back as I felt his arms travel onto my back and held me firmly.

I snapped back to reality as I realized what scandal this would make. I pushed back as far from his as possible, breaking the kiss which I had adored.

"H-how dare you!"

"...You really don't remember me?" he questioned with a little hurt in his voice as he removed the cap which was hiding his identity.

"W... What?! R-Ryoma-kun!?" my eyes bulged out in shock as my heart missed a beat. He... He was the man I had longed for all along! He... was Echizen Ryoma... the man who was everywhere... but... nowhere. I suddenly felt like kissing him all over again, this time, without letting go.

"Long time no see eh, Sakuno." he smirked that cocky smirk of his I had only dream of seeing.

"That's no way of calling someone you don't really know..." I said bursting into tears as I covered half of my face with a hand.

"...Now, that's no way of treating someone you haven't seen for a long time..." he retorted with another naughty grin.

"And kissing someone you haven't seen for a long time when you already have a girlfriend is no way either." I shot back.

"Girlfriend?" he bellowed. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? After all, it _is _you who have had a boyfriend all the while."

"What?" the word roll unconsciously from my lips. "Me? I have a _boyfriend?_" I repeated his words, as I dried my tears from my face.

I _did _recall once where the magazines wrote an article about me going out with some J-Pop singer named Kazu Nagase but... I didn't expect the whole Japan to know... I mean, if _Echizen Ryoma_ knew, it would be a bet sure to win that anyone else in Japan knows for he's definitely _not _the type to care about issues on idols.

"You... couldn't be talking about the article written on the Patii-Patii magazine... could you?" I asked with a bit of suspicion. The question seemed to have struck him hard for he didn't say a word about it. I began to chuckle. So... we're both single?

"And you... couldn't be talking about the article written on the Daily Tennis Newspapers... could you?" he asked with the same amount of suspicion.

I let out a tiny laugh. It seemed that we had both a bit of misunderstanding.

"So you're single?" I replied.

"As much as you are." he grinned.

"...And... you came here for?" I asked him, with the question that might solve the root of all my problems.

"Do you really want to know?" he uttered with a tiny hint of blush on his cheeks. Wow, _I never knew Ryoma-kun can blush... _"I... came here for you." he resumed.

This time, _I _felt my face redden. In fact, I felt its heat to be about above 40 degrees.

"...Don't..." I said, welling up my eyes in tears again.

"Huh?" He looked up to me as he moved closer towards me. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you dare say you're kidding..." I finished.

He stood there for a moment and beamed in amusement for a while. He shook his head. "Saku- I mean, Ryuzaki... I'm not the type to travel over seas from Japan to America, work hard and plot a plan together with a loud mouthed couple, namely; Horio and Osakada to get a backstage pass for a number one idol j-pop singer... _and _wound up kissing and confessing my feelings towards her... only to say that I'm kidding about the whole thing."

I flung towards him in happiness. "You... wouldn't know how heart broken I felt in this past five years."

"And you wouldn't know how hurt and useless I felt when I knew you moved to America... leaving a note to me; that you loved me. Added to the fact that you _didn't _let me know your address, causing me to have no way of replying to your confession for five years." he explained. "That Osakada friend of yours is no use either. She told me to move on with my life for she said she didn't want you to feel further hurt. She thinks I have a girlfriend and no matter how many times I denied it... she just doesn't get it... of course, that is, until I was finally fed up and told her off straight in the face."

I giggled softly at his remark. _Tomo-chan... you are just a teeny bit too protective of me. _I thanked her quietly.

"So... this means that we have the same feelings towards each other?" I asked out of nowhere.

"...As much as I'd like to say yes... but no." he turned away. "I don't know how you feel towards me after all these years..." he admitted.

I smiled in happiness as I tighten my grip on him.

"I love you, Ryoma-kun. Ever since I met you on that train... and it had always been and forever will be."

He mused in delight. "Does this mean I'm finally allowed to call you on first name basis?"

I let out a small laugh as I nodded in happiness. After five long years of misunderstood and suffering... I... I'm finally together with the only man I've ever loved.

"Alright then..." I felt him take a heavy sigh as his heart thumped louder. "I guess I'll say this now..." he said, pushing me away as he locked his eyes onto mine.

"I... love you, Sakuno." he confessed, pulling me in for another tight embrace.

I hugged him back pleasantly, never wanting to let him go. His chest felt much more manly and strong. It made me feel safe.

"And I thought you've changed, Sakuno." he uttered softly, putting his chin on top of my head. "But I guess you're still as much the same... only much more prettier and delicate from what I've remembered..."

"And you have seemed to grow a bit of sensitivity towards girls as I've remembered. You're body is much more muscular too." I retorted.

Playing back on a movie of the past five years of life I experienced, I sighed into conclusion.

"You know what..." I began.

"Hmm?" he said pulling meback from his warm chest, looking straight at my eyes.

"_You_ make my life so complicated." and at that, he showed me a true sincere smile for the first me as he hauled me in for a deep and longing kiss. A kiss where we showed our love for each other which was kept deep down for five years.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So... what do you think? Was it at least better than my first one? This Fic takes place for about five years from the anime and... I hope I've made you readers happy with this Fic! Oh, and don't forget to RR! RoQ On U Guys!! 


End file.
